


Lost  (Shannon/Sayid)

by lone_lilly



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-06
Updated: 2005-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly





	Lost  (Shannon/Sayid)

  
Shannon/Sayid (sort of)  
Rated:PG

  
for [](http://starfishofelves.livejournal.com/profile)[**starfishofelves**](http://starfishofelves.livejournal.com/) , because I think there are worse things to call her besides 'functioning bulimic'.

  
Useless.

Worthless.

Inept.

A waste of space.

And once when they were in junior high and he was feeling especially mature, she was the giant boil on the butt crack of society.

Whatever. It's not like she _cared_.

She was used to being useless.

But that was the reason, if he ever bothered to ask-- and for the record, he hadn't _ever_ \-- why she would never love him the way he wanted.

. . .Okay there was that whole step-brother thing too, but she knew, and _he_ knew, really, that she could've been persuaded to forget that small detail. He had, in fact, successfully managed to make her forget on three separate occasions in their adulthood.

And that one fumbling time _before_.

  
. . . Any _ways_.

She'd been thinking about what that creepy knife-guy had said. On the island, everyone got a second chance. And she wanted hers.

New look. New start. New Shannon.

Or something like that.

She was tired of trying to prove her worth to her freakin' step-brother of all people. She wasn't going to be useless any longer. And she was going to prove that to the one person who had faith in her. The one person who'd asked her for help.

She needed to find Sayid.

  



End file.
